Alchemist's Creation
by Demonic Effervescence
Summary: The murmerings of a war simmer in the corners of the world, the most catastrophic event to occur, and the whispered rumors of warriors that will come forth from the bosom of all the elements and species, and the wildfire information chains that aid all
1. AC ch1

**well, now that i've got permission to write her story, kaikira-san has agreed to help me stay at least mostly on plot! her words in author notes are in italics and mine are in bold. i hope you enjoy this story...and it may start slow b/c of it being the holiday season! hope everyone had a good turkey day! This is not my first story under any circumstances, so please feel free to leave all maner of HELPFULL criticizm..do not take this lightly as it will be your only warning: if you have something to say that is derogatory, back it up. and at least put in some efort to give ways on improving.. kami.. ok i'm done!**

** 3 Kaji**

_Hello, you can call me Faye this is my third story but I got rid of my other stories because they sucked_

_Hiei: this sucks so why are you writing it_

_Botan: Oh Hiei be nice, and let her give it a try_

**Kaji: yah hiei! shut up!**

_Hiei: Hn_

_Faye: it might not be that good but please if anyone is reading please be nice. I'll tell you why it's called 'Mixed' at the end of the chapter_

_Disclaimer: I do not own ' YuYu Hakusho'._

_Summary: there is a war and they need to combine all of the elements and species to create something that can stop the war_

_Pairings: HieiBotan, Kuramashizuru, TouyaYukina, JinOC, YusukeKeiko_

_Mixed_

Flames.

Ice blue flames.

In the middle of a large room were 7 people surrounding blue flames, which were surrounded by a circle of green wind. The people had their hands stretched out and they were glowing silver.

An eighth was standing on the side lines watching in mild amusement when they all gasped, save one who's eyes got a centimeter bigger, when the flames took a shape, and it took the shape of a girl.

When the wind died down and the flames dispersed 6 people closed their eyes because she had no clothes (A/N no I'm not a hentai, but come on when you make a person you don't expect them to have clothes do you?). A woman with blue hair, pink eyes, and wearing a pink kimono, went up to the girl and put a blanket around her delicate form, noticed a turqouise ball pendant but didn't say anything, and mumbled, "There, that should work until we get you some clothes."

A boy with black gravity defying hair rolled his crimson eyes. "Hn." He said and in the blink of an eye he was gone.

" Um… is it Supposed to be a girl?" a boy with orange hair and brown almost black eyes said. " I don't know, Kuwabara," a toddler said while sucking on his binky (A/N that's got to be pretty hard) " I have never done this before"

" Yeah, yeah diaper breath what the hell are we going to do with it-I mean her?" " Don't call me diaper breath I was the one who brought you back to life yusuke, anyway Botan will take her to get some clothes then they will go stay at Genkai' temple" the toddler said while glaring at yusuke, to looking at the blue deity known as Botan "yes, sir" she said taking the only other female in the room and leaving.

" Koenma, you have to give the girl a name you know" a boy with very calm emerald green eyes and fiery red hair, said "I know, Kurama I'll have Botan think of a name" the toddler known as koenma stated. The boy known as (A/N man I say that a lout don't I?) Kurama sighed and turned around to face the other 4 boys "Kuwabara and me are going to head home, see' a" yusuke said with a wave as he walked out the door.

Kurama was left staring at the other 2 boys. "Touya were are you and Jin going to be staying?" he asked a boy with light blue hair with 3 strands of aqua hair and piercing yet soft ice blue eyes.

A boy with red hair and sparkling blue eyes answered for his companion touya "we're staying at the temple also" Jin said (A/N it was kinda obvious it was Jin because he was the last person we hadn't identified) while floating about 2 inches off the ground.

" Well bye we're going to head to the temple now" Touya said as they walked out the door. " Something wrong Kurama?" "Yes, actually. Why did you need us all here?" Kurama asked with a questioning gaze.

Koenma sighed and closed his eyes. " I needed you all here because, Kurama you represent the earth element, Touya: Ice, Jin: wind, Hiei: Fire (red eyed boy), Botan: Spirit, Kuwabara: Human, Yusuke: ½ Demon, Ice also counts as water. We needed all the elements and species to make her." Koenma said. "Oh, thanks then I guess I'll be going too." Kurama said and left.

_Faye: well please tell me if it's good, bad, or okay_

_Hiei: it sucked just like I said before_

_Botan: Oh Hiei I thought it was very good_

_Faye: thank you Botan at least someone is nice_

_Hiei: Hn._

_Faye: anyway the reason I named it ' Mixed' is because the girl has all the elements and species inside of her_

_Botan: Please Review and you will-_

_Hiei: Review or I'll drain you of your blood and bathe in it_

_Botan: O.o um… right sure we'll go with that_

_Faye: O.o backs away freaked_

_Hiei: smirks review_

_Botan& Faye: O.o what he said_


	2. AC ch2

**well...this story is being continued by me...that's right ME! and it is of course watched over by the original authoress, going by the pen-name 'Kaikira Matsunaga' and i will try my best to stick to her original plot-line, but when she said she was disscontinueing it and was going to allow someone to take over the writing of it, well i couldn't pass up the chance! there were just too many oportunities to grow on this story and i hope that you enjoy it! enoy the second chapter (still her original work)**

** 3 Kaji**

_YYYYAAAAYYYYY! You know how I said I had 3 stories? Well the reason I deleted them was because I had no reviews but now I would like to thank_

_Ladyfox10 she was my first review EVER!_

_Hiei: yeah big deal she only did it because if she didn't I would have drained her blood_

_Botan: but she also said that the story was good so far_

_Faye: well um.. nothing to warn you about the story is still in the stage of getting started hope you enjoy reading_

_Hiei: yeah but that was after she said she didn't want me to wring her dry!_

_Botan: yeah but she also asked for the next chapter soon!_

_Faye: ooohhh! Just like a married couple_

_Botan& Hiei: O.O WHAT?_

_Faye: heehee_

_Summary: there's a war and they need to combine all the element's and species to create something to stop the war_

_Pairings: HxB, KxS, YxY, JxOC, YxK_

_Mixed_

If word got out about what they created demons would be all over the place.

So he was going to make sure they-she-it. It's not like he cared whether she lived or not he was just sick of this war.

Botan

Botan had given the girl a big shirt and some sweat pants to wear 'til they got her something to wear. Botan needed some clothes to so she was looking forward to this. Just then her communication mirror rang. " Hello, Botan here" she said while looking at the screen.

" Botan, I need you to give the girl a name. Thanks. Bye" Koenma said not giving her a chance to speak. " But-" she protested but the screen was already blank. Botan sighed and looked behind her to the girl, who was staring unblinkingly at nothing. Botan smiled and said, " Hm… what to name should I give you?" the girl in question looked up and had the first emotion. Confusion.

Botan looked at her eyes 'hm…' she thought ' maybe tourqiose?' 'nah' she looked at the hair. It was was brown with black bangs staying on either side of her face, and underneath at the bottom. One strand that went an inch below her right eye was violet. ' violet… violet… Violet!' she thought with triumph. "I'll name you Violet do you like that?" Botan asked looking hopefully at the girl.

" Violet" she murmured to herself and then looked back at Botan. "I… like it." The girl now dubbed 'Violet' said slowly (A/N remember she hasn't used her voice really). Botan smiled, Violet looked at her and soon there was a small smile playing on her lips.

"well Violet, let's go get you some clothes." And with that they flew off (A/N forgot to mention there on Botan' Oar)

Someone

'Hn. Why am I doing this? Oh yeah I'm protecting the kodomo (a/n kid) because I'm sick of this war……… and sweet snow'(A/N for people who don't know, which I doubt there's a lot, it's ice cream) a red eyed boy thought (a/n we all know who that is, or at least we should) with a sneer. ' damn my love for sweet snow'

Botan

Botan and Violet were in a store call 'Gothica' (A/N yes I know it's a movie I just thought the name was cool and I do not own it) (A/N p.s. Violet wanted to go in). "Um… what's your name?" Violet asked Botan. Botan' eyes got big. "Oh I'm so sorry, I was so busy that I forgot to tell you my name. It's Botan" She said while smiling. " Botan… that's a pretty name." Botan blushed at the complement. "Arigouto(sp?). um… let's get back to looking at clothes."

Later

" Did you find anything you liked, Vi"(a/n nickname) Botan asked from outside the dressing room. "yeah. I'll come out now." When she came out she was wearing a tube top that was light blue and had a black spaghetti strap top underneath. She had dark blue flare jeans(a/n I LOVE THOSE that's all I ever wear but I do wear shirts to so don't get ideas) and a black zip-up hoody that was silver on the inside and trimmed tuorquiose.

On her left arm she wore a black and blue arm warmer and on her right upper forearm there was a silver snake arm cuff and there were black bracelets on each wrist. She also had on a dark blue choker and the same torquoise ball on a long silver chain (from before) around her neck. Her hair was in twin low pigtails fastened with dark violet ribbons. On her left ear she had two silver hoops and an Onyx stud earring, On the right: two silver hoops.

"Cool outfit, Vi." Botan said. " I like yours, too." Botan was wearing a long sleeved black shirt under a dark blue short sleeved hoody. A pare of dark blue flare jeans with rips in the knees and sneakers. They were both unaware of the red orbs watching them. 'Those two spend too much time with appearances, what they should be doing is working on Violet's education of the world...oh wait the baka onna can't, that's right..' Hiei mock berated himself silently, sarcastically.

" let's go to the temple." Botan said with another one of her smiles. "Temple? What's that?" Violet asked. " That's were we're going to be staying. I'll explain more when we get there." " Oh. Ok."

When they got there Botan introduced Violet to Genkai, Yukina, Touya, and Jin. Violet and Yukina got along particularlly well.

"Botan?" "Yeah, Vi?" "Why was I made?" Botan froze. She wasn't expecting that! "Um… you want the truth?" she asked nervously. Violet gave her a dull look but nodded all the same. Botan sighed she was going to find out sooner or later, might as well be sooner. "Well, there is a war between the Spirit, Demon, and Human worlds, though the humans don't know it yet. Noone can stop this war, so we found this spell book that had the spell that created you, but we needed all the elements and species to create you that's were we all come in. You'll meet the rest of your creators tomorrow."

As this all sunk in Violet thought for a moment and then asked, "What was I made of?" "Well, It was Ice, Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Spirit, Demon, and Human." Violet looked confused at first but then figured she could just ask Yukina later, 'This Botan lady is really confusing, but she's nice enough, and really pretty looking!'

Violet went to the room that Yukina explained to her was a 'Bedroom' and went to sleep on the pallette Yukina made for her. 'Tomorrow I'll spend more time with Yukina...I feel drawn to her for some reason. Maybe we can make more 'bed's, it looks fun!' After Botan had poked her head in to check that Violet made it to bed alright, she went to colapse on her own pallette.

_Faye: wow, that took me a long time!_

_Hiei: you procrastinated the whole time!_

_Faye: SO!_

_Botan: Faye you forgot something earlier…_

_Faye: huh… oh! Right! Disclaimer._

_Disclaimer: I don't own ' YuYu Hakusho'_

_Botan: Good. Review and-_

_Hiei: Review and I won't skin you in your sleep_

_Botan& Faye: O.o r-right_

_Hiei: Review_

_Botan& Faye: (backing away slowly) y-yeah what h-he said_

**Raphael: pfft foolish mortals, afraid of a mere demon, one of my good friends is a demon, his name... Hitaru Something-or-other... now reveiw!**


	3. AC ch3

**Hey, sorry I was hoping to get this out sooner but I had some problems with my computer...**

**Important: you need to go to Kaikira Matsunaga's profile because she wrote things on her characters and I will not put it in with the story. And this is stuff you need to know about them (yes I said 'them').**

**and a special shoutout to "Paksennarion****", my very first reveiwer for this story! yay! email me and we can talk about getting you a gift story writen by me! on to the story.**

**i don't normally update this often, but this chapter needed to be published for the above reveiwer's acknowledgement! anywho, just don't get used to this.  
**

_Disclaimer: I do not own yuyu hakusho. And that sucks._

_Summary: there's a war between human world, demon world, and spirit world. And they need to combine all of the elements and species and that will stop the war._

_Pairings: H/B, Y/K, K/S, Y/T, J/OC_

_Mixed Chapter 3: Meeting_

Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei (Kurama made him by bribing him with Ice cream), Shizuru, and Keiko came to the temple that morning. Keiko and Shizuru had no idea what was going on, but Shizuru had an idea that it was important.

"Koenma said he was going to be running a little late." "That's alright. Thanks Kurama," Botan said and left the room but came back moments later. "Guys this is Violet." Kuwabara had anime hearts in his eyes and walked up to her and got on one knee. "You are the 2nd most beautiful girl in the world, next to Yukina." Violet looked at him in confusion, Hiei looked like he was ready to kill, (a/n no he does not like her he's mad about what Kuwabara had said about Yukina). The room fell into silence until a huge amount of laughter by a small-minded black haired youth.

Just as Keiko was about to slap Yusuke, A cloud of smoke appeared. Koenma came threw the smoke, pacifier and all. "So, Botan, what have you named it-her?" Botan gave him a murderous look when he said 'it'. "I have named her Violet." "Well, sense we have all met we have to talk about what we will do with her while Botan is at work, because Violet seems to have taken a liking to Botan."

Violet cocked her head in confusion, 'What do they mean, Work? Maybe I can help.'

Everyone leaned closer (with the exception of Hiei) in anticipation.

_Faye: well sooo sorry for the short chapter but I just had to make a way for all of them to meet. Besides I will make up for this because I already have the other chapter written._

_Botan: well this is very good. Review-_

_Hiei: review and I won't kill you in your sleep._

**Kaji: O.o**

_Botan: -.- would you stop interrupting me? (Mad)_

_Hiei: (smirks) Review._

**Kaji: yeah. (Whispers) he scares me sometimes.**


	4. AC ch4

_Ok this is my favorite chapter so far because it's going to be kinda funny!_

_Hiei: I'm out of here_

_Botan: fine you big party pooper_

_Faye: looks like it's just you and me_

_Botan: good now there's Noone to in-_

_Hiei: Interrupt (then leaves again)_

_Botan: AAARRGGG why don't you just thank the-_

_Hiei: reviewers. (Smirks and leaves. not coming back)_

_Faye: right. Thanks to:_

_**(this part only applies to veiwers)  
**Thanks: Crystal Koneko- you like my story so much you put me on your author alerts (I think that's a good thing), geminifangirl- hi kori I'm still mad at you and tell Vicky to get over it! But thanks for putting me on your favorites list, hey are you the person who asked me to be staff for their C2 community? If you are sorry I don't read W.i.t.c.h. Botan Jaganshi-Hiei's girl- YAY! She updated all three Chapters! She is also on my favorite authors list! Thanks I was hoping my plot wasn't too common. By the way you're funny._

_Dedicated: Elena, and Kori. Kori, don't tell Elena ok she still hates you both._

_Question: geminifangirl- would like digigirl0093, Hiei's Ice Maiden, World's Revolution to go to her Bio, thanks.(don't ask why)_

_Summary: there's a war between human world, demon world, and spirit world. They needed to combine all the elements and species to create something that will stop it._

**this chappie is a warning chap, i will slow the updates to the story until sum1 reveiws (at which time the story will resume it's original high update stat) i would really aprecieate it if even one person would submit a reveiw! ( i'm sad, i know ppl are reading it, but no-one leaves a reveiw... sigh the first to reveiw this story will be granted a gift story. I don't have very much incentive to write on this story currently leave a reveiw and that will change****cry**

Paring: H/B, K/S, Y/K, Y/T, J/OC

Mixed: The horrors of school

Violet was excited. From what Keiko had told her, school was fun! (a/n HA! Yeah-right school is a piece of hell!).

Violet was walking to the main room of the temple when she heard Yusuke talking. "HAHA! Vi has to go to school, too." "Yeah! It's horrible, do you think we should tell her." Yusuke smirked at Kuwabara. "Nah, she can find out the horror for her self."

Violet was scared now. What were they trying to do to her! ' jees, from what yusuke said this sounds scary!' she thought while chewing on her nails.

'Maybe I should see Yukina. She was nice to me.' She thought as relief washed over her.

Yukina's room

"Well I don't know much about school but Kurama doesn't mind it too much, and Kazuma tells me it's fun." Violet gave her a flat look. "Thanks. That helps a lot." Yukina gave her a sympathetic look. "Well if you make friends then it won't be as bad as they make it sound!" She gave a slight smile and thanked her. For the rest of that day, Yukina and Violet spent time in the gardens and in the kitchen, Yukina teaching violet about the worlds and Violet soaking it up like a sponge. Whenever Yukina did something, Violet would try to imitate her, and Yukina would correct her patiently, like a loving Aunt would have.

The next day

"Okay, I have to go get you registered in. So I'll be coming with you." Violet was wearing a black tube top with a Turquoise spaghetti strap. (They changed the uniforms slightly but she doesn't have one yet) She had black bracelets and a chain necklace with the turquoise ball on a chain. Her jeans were dark blue that had a rip in the left knee. Her belt was a stud belt. And she had her black and white Converse.

At the school: principle's office

"Okay, so her name is Violet Tagumi." Mr. Takenaka said. "You know we don't usually let transfer students in but since Mrs. Yukimura gave her a good word we'll let it slide." He said while shuffling papers. "Now, who is her parent or guardian?" Botan got a little nervous, then she remembered what Koenma said: '……Botan-because Violet seems to have taken a liking to her….'.

"I am, Botan Tagumi." Violet couldn't keep her excitment tamped down hardly, 'She's my mom! I wish yukina was my aunt, that'd be so cool,' "Alright she will start tomorrow. And do not forget her uniform." "Thank you, good day." And with that they both left.

The temple

When they got back, Keiko and shizuru were at the temple. "Hey, lets all stay the night because it's Vi's First day of school tomorrow?" Keiko asked. Everyone agreed. "Okay, we'll stay in my room sense it's the biggest." Yukina said . (a/n ok, honestly I have no Idea whose room is the biggest but bear with me.)

"Okay, lets play 'truth or dare' "Keiko and Shizuru said 'truth or dare' at the same time. "WHY!" Botan asked looking scared. Violet and Yukina looked confused. Then Yukina remembered and explained it to Violet. "Because it's a TRADITION!" Keiko said. "Fine!" Keiko had on a triumphant look while Shizuru was smirking. "I'll go first." Shizuru said. "Botan, Who do you like?" Botan blushed and looked away grumbling: "This is why I didn't want to play." "Answer the question Botan" "Fine, I guess I like Hiei." "WHAT! Why?" "Well I guess he's cute and he's protective at times." "Botan sounds like you've got a crush!" Shizuru said while smirking at Keiko. "What? No it's just a crush-" Botan was blushing like mad when Shizuru& Keiko started singing: "Hiei and Botan sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Violet and Yukina giggled, while as Botan got mad. " Stop it!" "-First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" then they both started laughing, looking at Botan' face, and laughing harder.

Her face was turning all the shades of red you could think of. Soon they all got tired from laughing and went to sleep. Poor Botan.

The next Day

"NNNOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Violet said while running upstairs. "Violet come back here what did yusuke and Kuwabara say?" "They said it was a piece of hell!" Botan glared at the boys. "Well it's not that bad and if it is you can leave." "Fine! But if it's bad I'm leaving!" Botan sighed. 'Well at least she's going.'

School

She hadn't made a friend yet like Yukina had suggested. When it was time for lunch, she sat next to a girl with black hair. It was pulled into a bun and trundles of silky black hair fell out. Next to her pointed, elfin, ears were long black bangs and next to those in front of her eyes were shorter black strands. On the right side a red clip held her bangs.

She had 2 hoop earrings, on her left ear was a clip near the top it was black with a red bead and a black piece of string. Her eyes were red with black eye liner. She had a red choker. Her clothes consisted of the mandatory uniform, a knee length Indigo pleated skirt and a white sailor girl top with an indigo sash tied around her neck like they all were. She had a silver chain around her neck and another silver chain with a red ball at the end. She had a red and black mark on her upper left forearm and on the right was a red band.

Around her wrists were black bracelets, on her right was a watch with a red band. Her shoes were black with red laces.

"Hi!" the girl looked up from her book and stared at her. "My name is Violet Tagumi. What's yours'?" The girl in question stared a minute before looking back at her book and answering: "Serenity Maru." "hey, would you like to be my friend?" Serenity snorted and looked at the girl in amusement. "My you sure are blunt. What would I get out of it if I were your friend?" Violet thought a moment. "I don't know." Serenity sighed. 'Well I've got nothing better to do, but she's really rather energetic, _she's also the first to aproach you without spite_ don't remind me.' "Fine." "Yay! I have a friend!"

After school

"Hey, would you like to come to my home?" Serenity rolled her eyes. 'jees, I just met her! Oh well…' "Sure." "Cool."

_Next time:_

_They meet Serenity. What's on Violets shoulder? How are they connected?_

_Faye: Well my hands hurt I don't normally write this much_

_Botan: Yay! Noone to interrupt me! Review because-_

_Hiei: -Because if you don't I will be forced to drastic measures_

_Botan: (mad) Will you stop doing-_

_Hiei: -that (smirks)_

_Botan: ARRRUUGG COME HERE YOU LITTLE THREE EYED BRAT!_

_Faye: HAHAHAHA_

_Botan& Hiei: review **please?**  
_


	5. AC ch5

Summary: there is a war between Human world, Demon world, and spirit world. They had to combine all the elements and all the species that would create something to stop the war.

_Pairings: H/B, Y/K, K/S, Y/T, J/OC _**these are original and i might tweak them a bit so don't expect them to be followed**

_Mixed: What's that?_

Last time:

"Hey want to come over?" Serenity rolled her eyes 'jees, I just met her, oh well I've got nothing better to do' "Sure." "Cool."

"Wow you got a lot of steps." Serenity said in mild astonishment in her voice. "Yeah." When they got to the temple they were greeted by confused looks. "Um, Violet who's this?" Botan asked so as not to be rude for staring. Violet smiled, "This is my friend, Serenity." "Hello serenity, do your parents know where you are?" Serenity looked at the cheery face and mentally cringed. "I live alone." "Oh." Violet got an idea. "Hey, You could stay the night here with me!"

Serenity just stared. "Wow, I JUST MET YOU!" Serenity yelled. "So?" Serenity rolled her eyes. "I guess if it's alright with your mom." Botan thought about it. 'Well, sense it's not a school day, ok!' "Okay." Serenity' eyebrow twitched. "What's wrong with you people!" Serenity was, well let's say, frustrated.

"What's wrong with you staying over?" Yukina asked. 'Maybe that's her…' (a/n Yukina had a friend when she lived in the koorime village, ok not really but they're going to be good friends and it helps if they know each other.)

"Well for one thing, I DON'T KNOW YOU!" Serenity was angered, how stupid were these people? "Well if that's the problem then we'll get to know you more now!" Botan had on a cheery smile. "Okay." 'She's really starting to freak me out... not having a mom'll do that to 'ya...'

"Well as you know I have no parents they, uh… died. Anyway I met this girl I forgot what her name was but she was the first person to be nice to me. She said she needed help finding her brother I helped her but we didn't get anywhere. Then I left and came here where I got an apartment. People don't like me, they say I'm a curse because wherever I go bad things happen."

"Alright now you can't say we don't know you." Keiko said. "Hey, what's that on your arm?" Violet asked. "Oh I was born with it." "Really? I have one too only it's on my left shoulder blade. And it's Turquoise." "That's odd." "Botan, maybe you should ask Koenma next time you see him." "Will do Kurama." "So that's your names." Everyone sweat-dropped, save Hiei. "Oops we forgot to tell you our names. Mines Keiko that's Shizuru, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Jin, Touya, Hiei, Botan, Kurama, and Yukina." She said while pointing at each in turn.

Next time:

"I feel like I've met you somewhere." Serenity said, Yukina smiled, "You have." Serenity pulled out an aqua colored teardrop and muttered "I-it's you."

_Wow all 5 chapters in a weekend_

_Hiei: Yeah cause your to stupid to write faster_

_Botan: Don't listen to him Faye_

_Faye: Your right he's just a stupid boy_

_Botan: Don't forget HOT Demon boy_

_Faye: (smirks)_

_Hiei& Botan: (blush) Review_

_Hiei& Botan: (look at each other) (blush more)_

_Faye: (laughs)_


End file.
